lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Acrobats Can Be Better Than One
'''Two Acrobats Can Be Better Than One '''is the second episode of Season 3. Synopsis Peanut meets Trapeze and they argue about who can be the best acrobat in Lalaloopsy land. They later make up and become friends. Transcript (Theme song and title card) Peanut: What should we do today elephant? Elephant: (trumpets) (Jewel and Crumbs arrives) Jewel: Hey Peanut, there's a new circus acrobat that moved here to Lalaloopsy land and she's having a show today. Peanut: New acrobat? Crumbs: Yes come on Peanut it's starting. (They leave) Peanut: There's a new acrobat in Lalaloopsy Land, and what if she's going to take my place and do circus shows for me instead? (At Trapeze's circus) Trapeze: Welcome my circus fans, you will be amaze to see me and elephant do cartwheels on this tightrope. (She does double cartwheels on the tightrope) Everyone: Wooooow! Peanut: What? Trapeze: Now i will show you me on my unicycle on the tightrope. (She gets on the unicycle while on the tightrope) Trapeze: Elephant can you get on my head? Trapeze's Elephant: (Trumpets) (She rides her unicycle while on the tightrope) Peanut: She has an elephant too? (She does a spin on the unicycle) Trapeze: Tadaah! (Everyone except Peanut claps and cheers) Peanut: She's making me angry. (Everyone except Peanut leaves) Peanut: Hello. Trapeze: Hello what's your name? Peanut: My name is Peanut and all of those tricks was horrible. Trapeze: What? Peanut: Yes because those tricks are better than mine. (Trapeze's elephant arrives) Trapeze: Ahh, there you are elephant. Peanut: This is my elephant and we both have elephants! Trapeze: Wait a minute you're an acrobat? Peanut: Yes. Trapeze: What, you can't be an acrobat so i never what to see you again! Peanut: Hm and i never never want to see you again either! Peanut and Trapeze: (Mean voice) Bye better acrobat! (Scene cuts to Forest) Forest: What a beautiful day is it beaver? Beaver: (chitters) Forest: This tree looks good for tapping. (He taps the tree) (Sap comes out of the tree) (He puts the syrup in the bucket) Forest: Few more to go. (Scene cuts to Trapeze) Trapeze: Okay elephant, while that peanapoo that does terrible tricks is gone we can practice for our main show tonight. Elephant: (Trumpets) (She does a triple cartwheel and falls off) Peanut: (Teasing voice) Haha you are really terrible at tricks so terrible at tricks nananana booboo. Trapeze: What are you doing here? Peanut: To come and steal your secrets of doing those amazing tricks. Trapeze: You made me fall by distracting me and you can't steal my secrets, i'm not revealing them to you! Peanut: Well see ya later! (Inside of Trapeze's house) Peanut: Now where's that acrobat tutorial sheet? Trapeze: Get out of my stuff you weird horrible acrobat! Peanut: Nope. Trapeze: I said get out of my stuff and you're not going to be the greatest acrobat in all of Lalaloopsy Land. Peanut: I'll just ignore her. (Scene cuts back to Forest) Forest: Let's taste this one. (He tastes the sap) Forest: This one tastes like maple syrup. (Beaver tastes the sap) Forest: Okay let's get some more sap. (At a different maple tree) Forest: Let's see what this sap will taste like. (He taps the tree) (Syrup comes out of the tree) (He tastes the syrup) Forest: This one taste fruity. (Scene cuts to Trapeze and Peanut) Trapeze: Peanut, if you don't get out of my stuff i'll steal your stuff and see how you will like it, you'll be pouting and whining like a baby haha! Peanut: I am not a baby! Trapeze: You always complain to much so leave right now!!! Peanut: Whatever you say! Trapeze: I hate you! Peanut: And i ￼hate you too! Peanut and Trapeze: Hmm! (Scene cuts to Peanut's house) Peanut: Oh i ￼never want to see her again. Elephant: (Trumpets) Peanut: Apologize to her? Peanut: No i ￼am not. (Back with forest) Forest: Let's taste this one. (He tastes it) Forest: This one taste like cinnamon. (Beaver tastes it) Beaver: (Chitters) (Trapeze arrives) Forest' Oh hello you must be new here. Trapeze: Yes i ￼am, i going away from Peanut. Forest: Why? Trapeze: Because she's an acrobat too, i ￼thought i was going to be the only acrobat in Lalaloopsy Land. Forest: What's your name? Trapeze: My name is Trapeze. Forest: I'm Forest, nice to meet you Trapeze. Trapeze: Well can you guys tell Peanut to leave Lalaloopsy Land? Forest: Sorry i ￼can't. Trapeze: You mean she's going to be in Lalaloopsy Land forever? Forest: I'm afraid so. Trapeze: I have a show tonight. Forest: Maybe you and Peanut can work together for both of you to do the show. Trapeze: Your sure? Forest: Positive. Trapeze: Well okay then. (At Peanut's house) Peanut: Oh no it's her, why is she coming here? Trapeze: Hey Peanut. Peanut: Why are you here, can you please leave my property right now? Trapeze: I want to tell you this, i'm sorry that i was mean to you and i'm hoping to do a circus show with you tonight. Peanut: Well, i geuss so. (They hug each other) (Scene cuts at Trapeze's house) (They put circus costumes on) (They both decorate the place in carnival style) (They get the circus props ready) (Tonight) Trapeze: Welcome again my famous circus fans, you will be amaze to see the amazing peanut big top. (Applause) (Peanut does a double flip on the tightrope) Everyone: Woooooooow! (Peanut and Trapeze rides on unicycles in circles and rides it on their hands) (Everyone claps) Peanut and Trapeze: (giggles) ￼(They get on the circus ball) Peanut: This is my ball. Trapeze: No this is my ball. Peanut and Trapeze: We can share the ball. (They spin on the ball) Everyone: Yaaaay! (After the show) Trapeze: Peanut, i ￼want to thank you for joining me in the circus show. Peanut: Do you want to be my bff? Trapeze: Best friend forever? Sure. (They hug) Forest: See Trapeze, i ￼told you that you guys will turn negative thoughts to teamwork thoughts. Trapeze: I couldn't have done it without Peanut. (They laugh) Trapeze and Peanut: (voice only) The end. (Credits) ￼ ￼